Mael Radec
Colonel Mael Radec was the leader of the Helghast forces defending the Helghan capital of Pyrrhus City, founder of Radec Academy, and Scolar Visari's personal bodyguard. He is the secondary antagonist of Killzone 2. Radec is voiced by Sean Peetwee. Biography Early Career Mael Radec was born sometime in the 24th century on Helghan around the time of the great depression. When Scolar Visari rose to power, Radec joined the newly formed military. Due to his extremely impressive skills, he quickly rose through the ranks. He was made Colonel for his ruthless leadership and later set up the Radec Academy in Pyrrhus City. Radec helped plan the invasion of Vekta in 2357 and worked as an adviser to Visari, along with General Lente, General Metrac, and Colonel Cobar. He never took part in the invasion himself, and remained behind to train more troops at his academy. He is a rare commander as he requires a breathing mask similar to the lower ranking Helghast however many of the lower ranks speak highly of him unlike the troops under Lente. Colonel Radec was placed in command of the Helghast forces assigned to protect the Empires' Capital, and Radec was personally entrusted to protect Autarch Visari. For the next two years, he prepared the defenses of Pyrrhus in anticipation of an invasion from the ISA. Radec helped evacuate the civilians of Pyrrhus to Konstantine City, set up a fleet, and prepared the Arc defenses for the likely invasion. Before the Helghast retreated from Vekta, they managed to obtain the nuclear weapon named Red Dust, but failed to obtain the launch codes, And so Radec had made it his priority to find and retrieve them. Killzone 2 In 2359, the ISA set out from Vekta to capture Scolar Visari. After two weeks they entered Helghan's orbit. When the first wave arrived at Helghan most of the ISA foot soldiers that were attacking the city were killed in the following skirmishes, obviously doing worse than their Naval counterparts in orbit. The first wave of the assault force was quickly defeated by Radec and then the second wave arrived, led by Colonel Templar. After an assault on Pyrrhus he quickly pushed through the walls to the Salamun Bridge. After taking the bridge, Alpha Squad infiltrated Radec Academy to capture Radec. Radec was in Visari Palace and set up a trap for the ISA. He then activated the city defense system. The Arc Tower defenses were put up to prevent the ISA from further entering the city. With Alpha squad, scientist Evelyn Batton went to the wastelands to investigate the pillars. The Petrusite grid that controls the Arc defenses was discovered by Evelyn. Radec's forces ambushed them and kidnapped Evelyn and two members of the squad. They were taken to Radec at the Tharsis Refinery and Radec interrogated Evelyn to give him the nuclear codes, to which she said that only Templar has access to them. Radec executed another ISA soldier with them and threatened to kill Dante Garza. The other two members of Alpha, Sergeant Rico Velasquez and Sergeant Thomas Sevchenko, arrived and Radec escaped the firefight, mortally wounding Garza in the process. Now knowing how to obtain the codes, Radec directed the Helghast counterattack against the ISA cruisers anchored in the low atmosphere of Helghan, personally storming the bridge of the New Sun with two of his bodyguards. He met Templar, both of them commenting how they wish that they could have met on the battlefield as soldiers, and demanded that the nuclear codes be given to him. Templar lied and says that his access clearance has been revoked, though Radec knew he was lying. He killed Evelyn, who was deleting the code data, and shot Templar when the Vektan attempted to fight back. He ordered his men to download the code data and left. After everyone evacuated the severely damaged New Sun, Templar, mortally wounded and in a last heroic effort crashed it into the Petrusite grid so that the ISA could push to the palace. Radec, with the codes now in his hands, regrouped with Admiral Orlock, Jorhan Stahl and Autarch Visari. Stahl reported to Visari that the nuclear package was ready for delivery, and he directed the two to go and send the nuke on its way while he sent an address to his people. Stahl and Radec both saluted the Helghast soldier who loaded the nuke, and as the ship carrying it took off, Radec executed the soldier with his pistol so that there would be no witnesses of the fact that an ISA nuke was being launched by the Helghast, blaming the ISA for the incident. The resulting detonation of Red Dust destroyed Pyrrhus, along with the ISA and Helghast forces there. Visari and his officers then moved to safe areas as the ISA closed in on them. After the thermonuclear destruction of Pyrrhus, Radec sent an army led by his own personal guard to crush the remaining ISA forces.The ISA lead a last-stand attack on the Palace to capture Visari. Radec lead the defense of the Palace against them. The survivors pushed through the defenses and awaited the Helghast reinforcements. Rico and Sev headed into the palace alone to get Visari. Radec and Visari's honor guard met the two and faced off against them. After the other troops were defeated, Radec faced the two himself but was wounded by Sev. A loyal soldier of Autarch Visari and the Helghan Nation to the end, the badly wounded Radec shot himself in the head, a code of honor, giving no one else the honor or pleasure of killing him or taking him prisoner. Characteristics ]] Radec was one of the most feared and finest (if not the finest) soldier in the Helghast army. His elite squad is always at his side and tend to enter rooms before he strolls in if he is breaching. Even higher ISA officers like Captain Jason Narville respect him, his abilities, and his squad, knowing that there is a high chance of defeat if he is in the area. A brilliant soldier noted for leading from the front, he shares his ruler's political delusion, but not his passion for conquest and genocide. Visari still trusts him with his life despite these 'shortcomings'. True to his nickname, Radec is the human personification of the hound. He is highly evolved for his specific function and utterly focused on his duties. It is almost as if he has willingly burned out any personality, education, or characteristics that do not contribute to the swift and resolute execution of his duties. It is this quality that makes him a vicious opponent in any confrontation. Radec is a gifted tactician, but merely a competent strategist. His genius is not in the planning, but in the fighting of battles. He combines situational awareness with a near-perfect assessment of the capabilities of both his own men and the opposing force. He is supremely skilled in the meshing of the various arms of combat, being capable of meshing Armour, Infantry, Air, and Artillery forces into a single tactical operation with precision and flair. In personal combat he is ruthless, vicious, and overwhelming. He is the epitome of the Helghast. He is very intelligent, somewhat villainous, and menacingly calm. He speaks in a sly, sharp tone. He is quick to anger, however, and will make sure that he gets what he wants. He does have some sense of battlefield honor, preferring to fight in combat, and wishing that he could have defeated Templar like a soldier. When talking to Templar, he spoke in a lax, polite and refined manner before Templar lied about the codes. He is also extremely ruthless with his men. He was known to have executed two men for uniform violations. In addition to his tactical genius, Colonel Radec is also an exceptionally skilled personal combatant, being highly agile as well as greatly skilled with both small arms and his combat knife. He also possesses immense physical strength, as shown in his brief hand-to-hand fight with Colonel Templar, one of the ISA's best soldiers. Description .]] Radec is quite tall (roughly 7 feet) and wears a very decorative, high-ranking uniform; it appears to be modeled after heavy-duty Spartan armor. He requires the same breathing apparatus as the other soldiers he commands, making him one of the only known senior officers of non-elite status (the other being Tendon Cobar, also a Colonel). He wears a unique Colonel's helmet, and his face is never seen apart from a part of his mask which is moved back automatically and his eyes are shown when he is talking to Templar. His grizzled voice is partially distorted by his rebreather. Like most Helghast, he has pale skin and rubby-red eyes. He is also most likely bald. His suit enables him to cloak himself, giving the impression of invisibility, and also teleport from one spot to the next. It's interesting to note that Radec, despite not being the highest ranked soldier in the Helghan military, seems to possess the most advanced combat technology. This is most likely because he is personally entrusted with guarding Scolar Visari. He always carries with him a handgun and combat knife. When fighting Sev and Rico, he uses a StA-3 LMG along with his knife and grenades. He is also depicted holding an Arc Rifle, though he is never seen using this. He appears as a playable character in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale armed with a VC-8 shotgun pistol, VC-32 sniper rifle, LS-13 shotgun, VC-1 flamethrower, VC-21 boltgun, StA-X3 multi-shot launcher, StA-5X Arc Cannon and jetpack, all of which he has never been depicted using in the series before, along with his assault rifle and combat knife. Combat Radec is an extremely skilled fighter in nearly all forms of combat. His amazing combat skill combined with his tactical genius make him an excellent fighter in any situation and truly a force to be reckoned with. Especially in the final battle of the game, his extremely durable armor can withstand even a rocket launcher blast, while he can attack the player both in range or in melee. During the phase of the battle when he tries to attack the player with his knife, he makes maximum use of his teleportation device and his cloaking generator to teleport to the player's back, charge at him and attack. Keep looking all around you when that happens or listen to the sound of his teleportation device if you have a stereo or dolby surround sound headset. After a while, he may teleport up to the balcony and try to gun you down using his Light Machine gun. You can either stay in cover and fire in short bursts when he stops firing, or you can risk getting up close to deal more damage. Be careful though. His heavy armor means he can take a real lot of punishment. Luckily, there are multiple weapons around for you to choose. If you try to get up close, a good weapon is the shotgun since it deals a lot of damage. When staying in range you can use the sniper when he de- cloaks to fire. In both cases, an excellent weapon against him is the flamethrower since it will continually damage him, stun him and set him on fire, allowing you to see him even when he is stealthed. One of them can be found close to the crashed ISA shuttle and another close to the Pyro Troopers to the balcony. Quotes "The enemy convoy has been decimated. The weapon performed...adequately." ''(Radec to Visari) ''"As you wish." ''(Radec to Visari) ''"I'm not a very patient man. Do you understand why I'm here?" ''(Radec to Evelyn) "''Colonel Templar..." ''(Radec when meeting Templar) ''"I'd rather we met in combat. Like soldiers." ''(Radec to Templar) ''"Indeed. Now, give me the nuclear codes. The woman told me they were here." ''(Radec to Templar) ''"Oh, you make a very poor liar, Colonel. Now give me the codes." ''(Radec to Templar) "Do not, toy with me." (Radec to Templar, just before he kills Evelyn) ''"Why didn't second platoon...? I'll deal with these two myself. Didn't I kill "ALL" of you yet!? Cut them off." ''(Radec to personal guards) "''The essence of combat: kill or be killed!" (Radec during the final confrontation) "Think of me as your surgeon!" (Also during the final confrontation) "You seem to want this to be personal. It will be my pleasure." ''(Radec to Sev and Rico) ''"You are merely a speed bump in the road to destiny." (Radec in the final confrontation) "Don't let them use cover. Smoke them out!" (Radec in the final confrontation; to his own troops) "Advance! Get nose to nose with them!" (Radec in the final confrontation; to his own troops) "Flank them! Flank them, you idiots!" (Radec in the final confrontation; to his own troops) "Push forward! Show them aggression!" (Radec in the final confrontation; to his own troops) "Assassination! Find the target, and eliminate him!" ''(multiplayer mission) ''"Bodycount. Slaughter the ISA scum. Leave no-one alive!" ''(multiplayer mission) ''"Search and retrieve! Find the target, and bring it to the designated area." (multiplayer mission) "The mission is won! You have fought with great valor, and crushed our enemies!" ''(multiplayer victory) ''"We have failed. The target still lives! The ISA will pay for this indignity!" ''(multiplayer loss) ''"One minute remains. Failure is unacceptable!" ''(multiplayer countdown) ''"Ten seconds remain. Fight to the end!/ Victory...or death!" ''(multiplayer countdown) "''Victory is ours! The ground is littered with their dead!" ''(multplayer bodycount) "''Defeat is Unacceptable! Envy the dead who escape this shame of failure." (speech) Trivia *Radec's ability to perfectly analyze a terrain's combat ability is known as Coup d'œil. *Multiple theories exist comparing Radec to a number of senior Nazi Party or Military leaders from either side in World War II, however on detailed analysis no comparison is a compelling fit (he may actually be based on several different people) though a good comparison could be General Zhukov, the most highly decorated military commander in the USSR's history, or possibly Erwin Rommel, a german Field Marshal known to be an excellent tactician when he led the Afrika Korp during the African campaign of 41-43. *Radec just might be derived from a Czech name "Radek". The name is also similar in appearance to the Cyrillic "Гадес", which translates from Russian to "Hades", the Greek god of the underworld. *The symbol on his helmet and body padding bares a striking resemblance to the SS, the elite soldiers of the Third Reich. This symbol can also be seen on the leadership of all Helghast. *Radec is voiced by Sean Pertwee, who voiced Gregor Hakha in Killzone. Strangely, Sean Pertwee is the only voice actor in the series to play Helghast characters in support of and against Visari. Sean is the son of Jon Pertwee, who played the Third Doctor from the classic Doctor Who series. *When fighting Radec in the palace, one of the paintings in the hall has Visari with Radec and the previous villains of the series (Lente, Metrac, and Cobar). A similar painting appears in a museum in Killzone 3. *Radec has a brief and non-speaking appearance in the Killzone 3 intro, showing him and Chairman Stahl sending the Red Dust nuke to Pyrrhus (and with Radec then executing a soldier). It is possible the two high-ranking officers were friends or acquaintances judging from the scene (This could also explain why Radec has access to such advanced equipment). *It may be that one of the soldiers (or both) executed for Dress Code violation was the one who loaded Red Dust on the dropship. The violation would be a cover-up to explain his death among his comrades. *If you look closely at Radec's left shoulder pad, you can see an Eagle clutching a wreath. This symbol bears a striking resemblance to the Nazi insignia which also had an Eagle holding a wreath with a Swastika in it. This could be a way that the game developers try to show the similarities between the Helghast and the Nazis, and could also show that Visari might have been heavily influenced by Hitler and the Nazis. *Radec's uniform looks very similar to General Metrac's uniform from Killzone: Liberation. *Strangely, Radec's handgun is only shown being drawn from his side rather than from a visible holster, despite the fact he has an empty holster on the opposite side of his belt where it should be. The same thing occurs when he draws his knife, which has no visible proper sheath. *Every Helghast Colonel in the series before Radec served as the right-hand man for a Helghast General; Colonel Cobar was the right hand of General Metrac and Colonel Hakha was the right hand of General Lente (before defecting to the ISA). Radec is the only Colonel shown in the entire series who does not serve as the right-hand man for a General. This is because he only serves directly under Visari and Orlock. *In the Killzone 2 menu, if you go on campaign, then click on mission select, and then select Salamun Bridge, The description for Radec Academy refers to Radec as "General Radec," despite the fact that he's actually a Colonel. *His voice is used as an announcer for the Helghast faction in skirmish and multiplayer in Killzone 2. *In PlayStation Home, there is a costume which users can buy in the Mall which will make users look like Colonel Radec. *Radec incorrectly refers to the player as "Captain" in his combat dialogue during the final boss fight. Like Visari, it's possible he could not conceive that a "mere sergeant" would be the one sent to bring down the Helghast's supreme leader. *Radec is a playable character in the crossover fighting game PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. He wields various Helghast weaponry including his personal cloaking device, and is most suited to 'zoning' (keeping enemies at a distance while using superior ranged attacks to dispatch opponents). **Most of Colonel Radec's quotes in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale are taken from Killzone 2, such as Radec's quote to Evelyn Batton, "I'm not a very patient man..." whenever he is selected. His response to Visari's orders, "As you wish" is also said when he is selected at the character selection screen. **If Radec kills an opponent in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale, he sometimes utters the phrase "Body Count", which is a gameplay sub-mode in the multiplayer of Killzone 2 and 3''. Radec's tone of voice also matches the way he says "Body Count" when he is the announcer for players fighting for the Helghast faction in ''Killzone 2 multiplayer. *He is mentioned in a few Intel documents in Killzone: Mercenary. *In Killzone Shadow Fall, the multiplayer section allows the player to customize their Helghast character with Radec's personalized voice through the Operation Archangel voice pack DLC, Pertwee returned to provide Radec's lines. *In Killzone:Shadow Fall, he is available as a player icon. In order to unlock it, you need 50 kills with a Sta-18 Reigner. This is a pun, as he suicides with a similar pistol. Gallery Kz2-radec-concept3.jpg|Radec Detailed Radec2.jpg Radec.jpg.jpg 1aath.jpg Radec unmasked Killzone 2.jpg|Radec Unmasked Kz2-radec-shoulder-armor.jpg|Concepts of Radec's Shoulder Armour radec-boss-fight-765.png Mael Radec untitled.png|Radec about to commit Suicide. 1aradec.jpg RadecKillZone.jpg RadecPSASBR.jpg Radec Survaying.jpg es:Mael_Radec ru:Маел_Радек Category:Characters Category:Helghast Category:Killed-in-Action Category:Enemies Category:Antagonists Category:Helghast Empire Category:Commanders Category:Second Extrasolar War Category:Helghast Army Category:Killzone 2 Category:Men Category:Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale